


Finally

by tmillz23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmillz23/pseuds/tmillz23
Summary: Bucky was in love with Sam Wilson.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Kudos: 52





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and my back hurt but I wrote this for you guys. 
> 
> See end notes for more.

Bucky was in love with Sam Wilson.

He’s been in love with him for months and it’s getting out of hand. He’s starting to act weird around Sam, and Steve keeps calling him out. 

“You could just tell him how you feel,” Steve says, as he sits next to Bucky. They’re at the library and Sam had just gone to the bathroom.

“If I tell him, he’s just going to reject me,” Bucky sighs, and slouches in his chair. He knows Sam doesn’t have feelings for him, so there’s no use in making his known. 

“You don’t know that,” Steve rolls his eyes, “but I’m not going to force you to say anything.”

“I hope you say nothing either.”

“Bucky,” Steve says, seriously. “I’d never do that.”

“Yeah, I know buddy,” Bucky says, with a smile.

Sam comes back to the table with snacks in his hands. He spreads them on the table with a wide smile. 

“I thought you were going to the bathroom,” Bucky starts, “where did the snacks come from?”

“Someone broke the vending machine,” Sam laughs and opens a bag of skittles, “so they let me grab some snacks.” 

“Lucky,” Steve chuckles, then looks over at Bucky. They make eye contact and have a conversation with just their eyes. Steve nods then grabs his book to put his head in it. 

Bucky looks over to find Sam staring at them in suspicion. His mouth is set into a frown when he meets Bucky’s eyes. 

“What was that?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Bucky answers quickly. He clears his throat and asks, “You want to go see that Star Wars movie later?”

Bucky knows that Sam is in love with Star Wars. That was one thing they bonded over when they were first introduced. 

Sam perks up and smiles wide as he says, “Hell yeah man!”

Steve snorts at his excited outburst but doesn’t say anything. 

“Is it going to be us three?” Sam asks, tossing a skittle in his mouth. 

“No, Steve has something to do tonight, so it’ll just be me and you.”

“Cool,” Sam says with a smile. Bucky smiles back at him and tries not to make it look too sappy. 

This wasn’t a date, but it was a start. 

—————————————————————————

Sam is meeting Bucky at the movie theater in a few minutes and he’s nervous. 

He has had a crush on Bucky since Bucky tripped over nothing and fell into a pool. That had been a fun day, and he has been gone over that white boy ever since. 

Sam knows Bucky likes him, and he’s been waiting on him to make a move. But Bucky has yet to make a move, so he’s going to take matters into his own hands. 

He arrives at the theater the same time Bucky does, and smiles when he sees him. Bucky’s hair is in a bun and he has an earring in his left ear.. He’s wearing all black and he’s looking good. 

And apparently he thinks Sam looks good. 

Sam decided to dress up for two reasons. One being he was seeing Bucky, and the other being because he likes to look good. 

“You look great,” Bucky says, when he walks up to him. 

“Thanks,” Sam blushes a little, “So do you.”

Bucky has the tickets, so they walk toward the appropriate theater. It’s packed, of course, but they found two seats they could sit in. 

“I’m so excited,” Sam comments.

“Me too!” Bucky agrees, and relaxes in his chair. He thought he’d be super nervous but things are natural. 

They make small talk while the previews play. They commented on different movies that either looked good or looked trash. Soon, the movie was playing and they were sucked in. 

Sam is having a good time and he looks over to Bucky. He’s really into the movie so Sam grabs his hands in his. 

Bucky eyes shoots to his and Sam raises an eyebrow. He watches as Bucky’s eyes fall to their joined hands, and sees when a soft smile covers his lips. 

He squeezes Bucky’s hand and beams when Bucky squeezes his back. They look back toward the screen with their fingers entwined. 

—————————————————————————

Later that night, Steve receives a picture from Bucky. 

!!!! the message said, and it was an image of Sam kissing Bucky’s cheek. 

Finally, he sends back, and smiles at the picture again before locking his phone.

“What are you smiling at?”

He looks over to Thor sitting on his bed, with a curious look on his face.

“Nothing babe,” Steve states, going to join him on the bed, “my best friends finally got togther.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> College is so stressful and I'm so glad Christmas break is coming up. I can't wait until I'm done with school completely but at least I don't have long. 
> 
> Also, I published my first Ebook to Amazon the other day and I'm so excited about that! If you would like to purchase it, then let me know, and I will give you the link to it!
> 
> Be on the lookout for my upcoming fic. I plan on making a five chapter fic, so we'll see how that goes. 
> 
> Thannks for reading!


End file.
